InuYasha Meets FullMetal!
by Ignis Animae
Summary: I have a full description in the story but I'll sum it up. One day while the Elric brothers are trying to get home Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo appear. Then they somehow get dragged back to the Fedual Era! Rated T for strong language.


Inuyasha meets Fullmetal!

Chapter 1: Inuyasha Arrives.

What is going on at the moment in this story- Edward and Alphonse are stuck at NCIS While trying to figure out how to get home. With the help of their father's apprentice; Halo. And a Flame Alchemist named Allie whose parents have been kidnapped by Homunculi. The quartet will somehow find a way to get back to Armestirs. Then one day while at NCIS Inuyasha and the gang appears at NCIS then Edward, Alphonse, Halo, and Allie along with the Inuyasha gang get dragged back to the Feudal Era. (Note: The Origin fanfic to this is FMA NCIS. Please read it to fully understand the plot of this.) (Oh and I do not own InuYasha or FMA. Halo and Allie are my characters.) (AND I'm sorry that this is such a long chapter. The next few will bet kept at a minimum of ten pages.)

Halo looked up as Edward ran into the bullpen.

"Edward! Slow down or else you're going to trip over-!"

*CRASH!*

"Mcgee's chair again." Halo said with a sigh.

"I had to keep running! Some weirdo with a huge sword started chasing me down by the American History museum!" Edward said getting up hastily.

"Where's Al?"

"We split up."

"And Allie?" Halo said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I used her as a diversion."

"What do you mean by that?" Halo said with horror. Sure a guy with a sword might be a problem for Edward and Alphonse who didn't have time to transmutate anything while running in a busy Washington street. As for Allie who had transmutation marks on her hands and Fire Alchemy she had no problems. For all Halo knew the guy could be burnt to a crisp until Allie ran in.

"Allie look out for-…!"

*CRASH*

"Edward." Halo said as Allie sat up.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ELRIC!"

"HEY WE HAD TO GET AWAY SOMEHOW!"

"QUIET! Both of you this is not the time to fight each other!" Halo said transmuting a sword from Toni's filing cabinet.

"His name is InuYasha and he's not human! Or at least he's part human." Allie quickly hoping to give Halo and Edward some information about the opponent.

"He was right behind me! Get ready!" Allie said. All of a sudden pulverized drywall filled the air like a gray mist.

"What the? I can't see anything!"

"Hold on Ed!" Allie flung her arm back like she was winding up to throw a baseball she snapped as her arm came forward. A whip-like band of fire cleared the smoke away to find a frightening spectacle.

"HALO!" Edward yelled. There was a deep cut on her collarbone although Halo was smiling deviously.

"Did you really think you could land a blow on me in that fog, InuYasha? I did this to myself to draw that." Allie looked at Halo then at what was at her feet.

"Edward! Look!" Allie exclaimed. Halo had drawn a transmutation circle in her own blood. InuYasha looked down and laughed

"I don't see how that's gonna help you! Now hand the pipsqueak and his girlfriend over."

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HYPER-ACTIVE PIPSQUEAK?"

"No one called you that Edward." Allie said shaking her head.

"I'm through playin' games!" InuYasha yelled. Halo activated the transmutation circle. Two dragon-like figures rose out of the ground and curled around InuYasha's waist.

"Hey! Damn! What the hell is going on?" He yelled.

"InuYasha! What are you doing this is a government age-WAAAUGH!" A girl ran in and Edward had his transmuted arm/sword at her throat in seconds.  
"Are you with him?" Edward said jerking his head at InuYasha. She gulped.

"Well!"  
"Nii-sann! Leave Kagome alone!" Alphonse said running in.

"Alphonse that son of a bitch over there tried to attack Halo." Edward growled. Halo was healing the wound on her collarbone with the small bit of Alkahestry she knew. She frowned at the scar.

"You'll be paying for that InuYasha." Halo said.

"I don't owe you anything!"

"Yeah but all you *CONCORED TO THE MAX* owe me a new office!" Gibbs yelled his face was red and he looked like he could beat the crap out of all the Homunculi in five minutes flat (Now tell me NCIS fans how many times have we seen Gibbs like this?). Allie went white and tried to get in Al's armor.

"Allie stop that!"

"I WANT TO LIVE!" Allie yelled.

"Ha! I doubt he can throw a punch without breaking his hand!" InuYasha said.

"You're one arrogant bastard." Halo said. Gibbs looked over at Edward who still had his sword/arm at Kagome's throat.

"Let her go Elric or I'll kick you're *GIBBS! HOW CRUDE!* ass back into Armestirs." Edward stood back and regarded Kagome coldly.

"Hey what about me?" InuYasha exclaimed as Gibbs walked over to him.

"What about you?" Gibbs said narrowing his eyes at InuYasha.

Halo looked over at Inuyasha

"Now what brings you to our now destroyed safe haven?" She said.

"You're earring. Hand it over." Inuyasha said observing that it looked like a shard of the Sacred Jewel. Halo touched the earring.

"No! I found it in the Ruins of Exeres! I refuse to give it to you!" Halo said shaking her head vigorously.

"Why does she have an earring from Exeres?" Allie murmured.

"It reminds her of Hoenhiem. His home was Exeres." Edward said.

"Hoenhiem was more than just her teacher. He was like her father. When he left she was in as much pain as Mom." Edward said staring at the sparkling earring.

"InuYasha! Quit being so cruel!" Kagome exclaimed. Allie and Edward stared at her.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Allie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ah what? No of course not!" She said holding up her hands and laughing nervously. Edward and Allie exchanged a glance _"She was so eavesdropping" _They thought.

"Just hand it over!" InuYasha said trying to make a grab for it

"SIT!" Kagome yelled. Then InuYasha was face-down in the rubble of the bullpen.

"Uh what just happened?" Allie said staring at InuYasha. Halo walked over to him.

"This would be the cause." Halo said hooking her index finger around the necklace Inuyasha was wearing.

"When ever Kagome says 'sit' this is the result. The necklace has some sort of charm on it. Am I correct?" Halo said.

Kagome nodded.

"I just have one question." Allie said walking over to InuYasha.

"What's that?"

"Are those ears real?" She said tugging on Inuyasha's right ear.

"Leave me alone ya idiot!" InuYasha said getting up.

Halo winced.

"Urgh. I'm going down to Autopsy to see Ducky about this injury. Edward, Alphonse, Allie watch them." Halo said walking towards the elevator. Edward glared at InuYasha as he sat up.

"What's the matter with you?" InuYasha said raising an eyebrow.

"He's utterly pissed off that you attacked his sister." Allie said inspecting her Transmutation Circles.

"What? She doesn't anything like him!" He said.

"That's because she's not related to me!" Edward said.

"What?"  
"Halo was his dad's student. Edward and Alphonse grew up with her." Allie explained.

"Well then what about you?" InuYasha said looking at Allie

"Me? I'm stuck with them." Allie said showing Inuyasha the Transmutation Circles on her hands.

"When we figure out a way to get back home Allie is coming with us." Alphonse said quietly.

"Why's that?" InuYasha said crossing his arms.

"Because it's my home to. Well practically. " Allie said as Halo came walking up behind them carrying a scythe.

"What's with the scythe Halo? Were not under attack." Edward said.

"You never know Edward. For all we know InuYasha could be Envy." Halo said. Edward launched himself at Inuyasha. Forgetting to ask Allie whether or not Inuyasha was a Homunculus.

"What the hell're you doing!" Inuyasha yelled as Edward tackled him.

"That's a ridiculous disguise Envy!" Edward said. Halo was trembling and covering her mouth.

"What's wrong with you Halo?" Inuyasha and Edward asked at the same time.

"I can't believe you fell for that Edward! You're SO gullible!" Halo said laughing. Edward and InuYasha got up.

"Looks like were going to have to save the day Al." Allie said tiredly.

"Something tells me we should get them down to Autopsy."

"Errm Al would that something be him?" Allie said pointing to the small boy on Al's shoulder. He had a bushy gold tail and tiny ears. Allie was hoping and praying that he wasn't like Inuyasha.

"Aww you're so cute!" Allie said.

"Heh thanks." He said hopping onto her shoulder

"Who are you?"

"I'm Shippo! I came here with Kagome Inuyasha, Sango, and Mikoru!"

_Sango and Mikoru? Who are they?_ Allie thought sneaking up behind Halo.

"Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed tearing her gaze away from InuYasha, Edward, and Halo.

"What are you going to do?" Shippo asked as Allie heaved the sword over her shoulder.

"Knock them out probably then haul them down to Autopsy so that…"

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL THEM!" Shippo and Kagome screamed.

They all turned around.

"You three carry on." Allie said to Halo, InuYasha, and Edward.

"So that they can sort this out." Allie finished.

"Autopsy is the only place where we can stage a fight." Alphonse said. Allie snuck up behind Halo and knocked her out with a blow to the head.

"Ungh!" She groaned. Al hit Edward and InuYasha over the head. Kagome, Allie, and Shippo winced as they hit the floor.

"Let's move them before Gibbs gets back."

"Oh was Gibbs the man that came by here a few minutes ago?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. That was him." Allie said grunting as she pulled Edward towards the elevator.

"The person I'm worried about is Ziva." Alphonse said his armor clinking slightly in fear.

"Ziva?" Kagome and Shippo said questioningly. Allie grinned wickedly.

"Oh yeah Ziva! She used to be an assassin. And she's the scariest most terrifying-"

"Oh hello Alphonse, Allie. Who are you're friends?" A woman with long wavy black hair and olive colored skin walked out of the elevator.

"What happened this time?" She asked kneeling down to inspect Edward.

"Halo played a prank on Ed and this guy." Allie said jerking her head at InuYasha. Who was draped over Al's shoulder along with Halo.

"Very well then. Are you going down to Autopsy?"

"Yep."

"Well Ducky and Palmer have cleared the lab for you."  
"Thanks Ziva!" Alphonse said.

"Thanks!" Allie said glaring at Al.

"That was Ziva!" Shippo exclaimed.

"She's so nice!"  
"Oh wait until you're in the same car with her! And besides she hasn't seen the bullpen yet." Allie said heaving Ed into the elevator. Allie put Edward on the floor and pushed the button for Autopsy.

"So who's Ducky?" Kagome asked.

"Ducky is the doctor who does autopsies on the case victims. In truth he's just a very nice old Englishman." Alphonse said. The doors opened and Alphonse walked over to the Autopsy doors.

"Dr Mallard! Dr. Mallard! Are you in there?" The doors slid open and Ducky walked out.

"Ah hello Alphonse! And Allie and…my my! What trouble has quartet been up to?" Ducky said checking Halo, InuYasha, and Edward.

"Ducky this is Kagome and Shippo. Oh and he's InuYasha." Allie said motioning to each of them in turn.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Kagome." Ducky said pleasantly while Alphonse took InuYasha, Halo, and Edward into Autopsy. Allie checked a small clipboard that hung by Ducky's desk.

It was a scoreboard that read: Number of fights won: Halo: 19 Edward: 16 Alphonse: 15 Allie: 11.

Allie added InuYasha's name to the list.

"Why'd you put his name on that scoreboard?" Kagome asked.

"Eh well its custom. We had Gibbs, Toni, Ziva, and Mcgee up there but they dropped out of the tournament. And we have no idea how long you're going to be here." Allie said with a shrug.

"Ugh my head!" Halo moaned.

"I feel sick." Edward said sitting up.

"WHO KNOCKED ME OUT?" InuYasha yelled. Allie glanced at Alphonse and hissed

"Run Al! RUN!" Next thing she knew Al had bolted out the door before InuYasha realized it was him.

"Alright then. Halo, Edward are you up for a match?" Halo jumped up and nodded. Edward stretched

"Of course I am!"

"And our new comer?" InuYasha got up.

"I'll beat both of you mortals easily!" He said.

"Oh I think not!" Halo said turning around to glare at him.

"Halo restrain yourself so that I can tell everyone the rules!" Ducky said.

"Allie if you would please?"

"Sure Ducky. Ahem. This fight is hand-to-hand combat. No Alchemy, no weapons, no powers if you have them. This is a tag team fight you can tag someone on the sidelines and have them go in for you. Do you understand?"

They all nodded.

"Alright! The first two up are… Edward Elric and InuYasha! Whoever wins goes up against Halo. Ready…set…FIGHT!"

The two launched themselves at each other. Edward tried to slug InuYasha but the demon managed to avoid the punch.

"Damn!" Edward yelled as he hit the ground. He rolled over as InuYasha tried to take advantage of Edward's fall as he tried to punch him in the stomach. Edward got up and landed a kick on InuYasha sending him flying into the wall. Al walked in cautiously.

"How is Nii-sann doing?"

"He managed to land the first blow but this won't last for long." Allie said watching as Edward and InuYasha continued to fight.

"_I see what Edward's doing. He's keeping up his offense so that InuYasha won't have a chance to attack." _Allie said noting the continual punches and kicks that Edward kept up.

"Enough already!" InuYasha said dodging a kick aimed at his head. Then thrust his elbow in Edward's stomach.

Halo and Alphonse watched in horror as Edward hit the floor; blood trailed from his mouth.

"Damn." Edward muttered.

"H-halo go in." Edward said tagging her hand she nodded. Halo jumped upwards and aimed at InuYasha.

"Die! InuYasha!" She yelled. Inuyasha stood paralyzed. She hit him right in the chest she jumped off him and stood a few feet away. InuYasha got up and prepared at attack.

"Iron Reaver! Soul Stealer!" InuYasha yelled bringing down his right hand; gold red and white lines followed his claws. Halo jumped out of the way. InuYasha's attack left a large crater in the floor.

"Looks like were going to have to pay for that." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Hey no powers!" Allie yelled. Edward grinned

"Allie the rules are dead. It's a free-for all now." Allie grimaced; free-for alls weren't good. When one player broke the rules both started using powers, Alchemy, and weapons. Halo put her hands together and slammed them against the floor a scythe took shape she grabbed it and rested it on her shoulders. Halo got up and prepared for InuYasha to attack.

"That's not good." Edward said looking at Halo's scythe.

"Why?" Kagome asked nervously.

"The scythe is Halo's weapon of choice and skill. If she's wielding it you're probably not coming out of that battle alive." Edward said.

"InuYasha look out!" Kagome yelled as Halo ran forward.

"A bit of advice; if Halo uses the blade that means she's going to kill him. Back of the blade means that she'll let him live this time." Edward said observing that Halo had the blade flipped so that the back was being used. Halo swung expertly hitting InuYasha in the stomach.

"Ack!" InuYasha skidded backwards.

"If he was human and Halo was using the blade he'd be bleeding to death at the moment." Allie said raising her eyebrows.

"You know that InuYasha's not human?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Well the ears were the giveaway when I got a close up of him. But while he was chasing me through Washington I just knew that he wasn't human." Allie said watching the fight proceed.

"Allie has the uncanny talent to sense Homunculi and other in-human creatures." Edward explained.

"I could sense that InuYasha wasn't all human but it was so subtle I barely noticed it." Allie said.

"Well what're Homunculi?" Kagome asked watching as InuYasha dodged another brutal attack from Halo.

"Homunculi are artificial humans created by one person named Father. To date there are five Homunculi: Envy, Wrath, Pride, Gluttony, and Greed. Each with frightening powers." Edward said looking over at Allie.

"There were six Homunculi but we had a little run-in with the Homunculus Lust." Allie said avoiding Edward's gaze.

"Run-in meaning Allie nearly killed us all." Edward said rolling his eyes and ducking as Ducky's instrument table went flying over their heads.

"Hey InuYasha watch you're doing!" Halo yelled jumping backwards as InuYasha tried to slug her. She backed up steadily towards Allie.

"Allie are you ready?" Halo said.

"Yeah tag me!" Allie said. Halo tapped her shoulder and Allie went in.

"Now this is where InuYasha should watch out." Halo said.

"What can Allie do?" Kagome asked. Allie looked like a regular human to her.

"Allie comes from a line of people who are capable of using Fire Alchemy. Fire Alchemy is a hard art to master and few can do it without a special material called Ignition Cloth. Allie is one of those few and that makes her quite deadly. She can even use Fire Alchemy when she's wet. Unlike one Flame Alchemist I know heh heh." Edward said evilly.

BACK IN AREMISTIS.

"Hm?" Roy Mustang said looking up from his paper work.

"Is something wrong sir?" Riza asked looking over at Roy.

"Yes. I just got the ominous feeling that Edward just made a joke about me."

"I doubt that sir." Riza said shaking her head.

BACK IN AUTOPSY.

Allie ran forward and snapped her fingers; orange lightning leapt from her finger tips and lingered in the air for a moment before exploding into a line of fire in front of InuYasha.

"_Damn! She'll cook me if she gets any closer with that fire" _InuYasha thought when Allie launched another attack that missed him by and inch. She smirked.

"What is it InuYasha? Are you afraid?" She said taking a step forward.

"_Her scent it's…changed." _ InuYasha thought noticing the slight change of Allie's blood scent.

"That's not good…" Halo said narrowing her eyes.

Kagome didn't see anything wrong with Allie.

"Edward what's wrong?" Kagome said looking at him.

"We can't talk about it."

"Why not?"

"We just can't alright?" Edward said glaring at her. If looks could kill Kagome would be pushing up daises. Kagome looked away from Edward's golden-eyed glare and back to the fight. Allie and InuYasha were standing there eyeing each other waiting for the other to make the next move.

"Hey is an Alchemy battle going on? I need money fast because I owe Mcgee ten bucks." A tall man walked into Autopsy, he was sort of handsome (Oh quit going "Ew! Toni is not handsome!" Because we all know that Toni's handsome. We just keep denying it.)

"No Alchemy battle at the moment Toni. Though Allie is up." Alphonse said looking at Toni.

"Who's he?" Kagome asked Halo.

"Special Agent Toni Dinozzoi. The bane of Edward's existence." Halo said glaring at Toni out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh and an Alchemy battle is when all the Alchemists here go into a four-way battle. Everyone takes bets on who's going to win. We hate it but all the Agents have made a small fortune from it." Halo said rolling her eyes. Kagome blinked.

"Why doesn't Edward like him?" Kagome asked

"Watch."

"Hello pipsqueak!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK THAT YOU CAN ONLY SEE UNDER A MAGNIFYING GLASS!"

"But Agent Dinozzoi didn't say that!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah I know." Halo said with a grimace.

Allie hadn't used any Fire Alchemy for the past few minutes of the fight.

"_I can't let that happen again. I nearly went overboard. She nearly took over…." _She thought trying to land a kick on InuYasha. She panted tiredly; she was the last one up meaning she had to finish this fight herself.  
"All right time to end this! Hellfire!" Allie said building up energy for her trump card; Hellfire. Hellfire was a huge buildup of Allie's alchemic energy she used instead of Ignition Cloth. It was Allie's form of a Blitzkrieg; Lightening Attack. To attack you're enemy with everything in you're arsenal.

"Duck and cover!" Edward yelled. Ducking behind one of Ducky's examination tables, Halo got down beside him along with Alphonse.

"That idiot! I can't believe she's using Hellfire when she came so close to…never mind." Edward said peering over at Allie.

"_What will this Hellfire attack do to Inuyasha?" _ Kagome thought looking at Inuyasha worriedly. Everyone was behind the examination tables.

"Oh and if I were you I'd keep you're backs off the tables. It's going to get hot in here." Halo said scooting forward.

"Huh? Where's Shippo?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Oh no… Shippo! Get in that fridge!" Allie yelled at Shippo who was messing around with Ducky's body fridges.

"_I REALLY hope that a body isn't in there." _

"Yo Ducky! Is there a body in there!" Toni said looking at Ducky.

"Ah no I believe not!" Ducky said looking at the fridge.

"Wha? Why!" Shippo said struggling to open it. Kagome got up and ran over to Shippo and grabbed him; and ran back behind the table right as Hellfire activated.

"Waugh!" Halo yelled as a melting scalpel landed on her shoulder. She brushed it off quickly and started to pant.

"Urk…my…automail!" Edward yelled. Halo turned around to see that Ed's automail arm was burning him.

"Allie! CUT IT OFF!" Halo yelled. As suddenly as the attack started it ended.

"Thank god…" Halo muttered checking on Edward's arm. She winced when she touched his shoulder.  
"That's a nasty two-degree burn." Halo said inspecting the burn on his arm.

"What about you?" Edward asked inspecting the burn the scalpel had left.

"Its one degree I can fix it with Alkahestry. But I'm going to have Ducky look at this burn on you're arm." She said as Allie ran over.

"Oh god Edward I'm so sorry I forgot about you're automail!" She said touching Edward's arm and shaking her hand after she touched it.

"Owowowowowwowowow!" Allie exclaimed blowing on her hand.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled running out into the open avoiding the burning spots on the floor over to Inuyasha.

"InuYasha you look terrible." Kagome said looking at all the varying two and three degree burns all over the demon.

"I feel terrible. Remind me not to get her angry."

"_She's probably as scary as Kagome when she's angry." _ InuYasha thought with a shiver.

"We'll have you see Doctor Mallard after he's done with…." Kagome, Shippo, and InuYasha stood staring at Edward's arm. Edward turned his head to glare at them.

"What are you looking at?" He said narrowing his eyes.

"You're arm…It's…" Kagome couldn't finish the sentence.

"Made of automail." Edward finished Halo looked over at Kagome, InuYasha and Shippo. Of course neither of them had seen automail before.

"How'd it happen?" InuYasha asked sitting down and waiting for Ducky. Edward Alphonse and Halo stiffened.

"What's with you three?" Inuyasha said glaring at them.

"We don't talk about it." Edward said darkly. Allie glared at InuYasha.

"Bring the automail up again. I dare you!" She hissed.

"_She's gutsy for a mortal. Then again this is a mortal who can turn anyone to ashes in minutes." _ InuYasha thought looking at Allie.

"Alphonse would you get me those bandages? You're brother and InuYasha are going to need a fair amount of them." Ducky said putting a wet cloth on Edward's shoulder.

"Of course Dr. Mallard." Alphonse said getting up. But one of Ducky's shelves was above Al's head; as he hit his head it popped off.

"EEEEEEEEAAAAAAH!" Screamed Kagome and Shippo.

"He doesn't have a body!" Shippo screamed. Halo got up and handed Alphonse his head.

"Halo…" Alphonse said reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"I'm going out. Tell Gibbs that he can find me at the Reflecting Pool downtown." Halo said walking out of Autopsy. Edward got up and followed her. Alphonse remained silent.

"There is a reason why we don't speak of the incident that happened InuYasha." Ducky said starting to treat his burns.

"It's a painful memory for all three of them." Allie put her hand on Al's shoulder.

"We will get you're body back Al. One of these days we will." Allie said.

"You're both mortals technically; how do you think you'll get a body back from the other side?" InuYasha asked. Allie and Alphonse exchanged a glance

"W-well we haven't quite figured that out yet but were very close." Allie said with a nervous laugh.

"You're no where close are you?" The trio said at the same time.

"No not at all." Allie said looking crestfallen.

"But we do have some theories!" Alphonse said.

"Oh would you mind sharing them?" Kagome asked.

"EEEEOUCH!" InuYasha yelled as Ducky put an anti-biotic on one of Inuyasha's burns.

"Watch it! That stuff stings worse than old Keade's herbs." Inuyasha exclaimed clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Well one of us could give up Alchemy." Allie said.

"What?" The trio said at the same time.

"You see Alchemists have a Gate. This Gate allows them to use Alchemy. But if this Gate is destroyed the Alchemist is incapable of performing Alchemy." Alphonse explained

"And if you gave up the Gate willingly it's enough to get a body back."

"That's an example of the Equivalent Exchange." Allie said. Allie and Alphonse looked at each other.

"Alright look Alchemists know this by heart so don't freak out." Allie said to Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome.

"Alchemy is not an all powerful art. In order to gain something you must give something of equal value. That is the Equivalent Exchange; the basis of Alchemy." Allie and Alphonse recited together. By the end of the explanation the trio was at the other end of the lab.

"We told you not to freak out!" Allie said as they came back over.

"Shaddup! That was just creepy!" InuYasha said.

"InuYasha. SIT!" Inuyasha yelped and the charmed necklace dragged him to the ground.

"The floor didn't break…" Shippo said going over to InuYasha.

"Of course not! Ever since a terrorist snuck in here this place is nearly indestructible!" Allie exclaimed.

"Well on with the theories." Alphonse said.

"Reasoning with the Truth is dead Al." Allie said.

"The Truth?"

"The Truth. It's a creature you encounter at the Gate. No one knows what it is. It might just be what we call it The Truth, an all powerful being, or what we humans call God. No one knows." Allie said.

"But one thing is for sure. It is the creator of Alchemy and it will not break its own laws for one person." Allie said glaring at Alphonse.

"What made you think of that anyways?"

"Well you were all so tired I thought you three weren't paying attention." Al said hopelessly. Allie shook her head and grinned.

"Ah well it's not like you were serious." She said shrugging. Then Halo and Edward walked back in.

"Hey guys were back." Halo said walking over to Alphonse. Edward sat beside his brother.

"There you are InuYasha but don't think about fighting for a few weeks. Just rest and you'll be in fighting shape in no time." Ducky said putting the bandages in his lab coat. Kagome and Shippo exchanged a weary glance; InuYasha wasn't going to listen to him. Allie was over at the other end of the lab inspecting something.  
"What're you looking at?" InuYasha asked kneeling down beside her.

"I don't know. It's like a vacuum and it's strong but it's not very big." Allie said showing the vacuum to InuYasha.

"Wait that looks like Miroku's Wind Tunnel…" Abruptly InuYasha grabbed Allie and jumped back as the vacuum became larger.

"Hey that was uncalled for!" Allie yelled then realized what InuYasha did.

"Thanks InuYas-haaaaaaa!" Allie slipped and she fell back InuYasha tried to grab her shirt but he missed; Allie started tumbling into the vortex.

"Allie! Hold onto something!" Edward yelled running forward and holding onto the leg of one of the examination tables. Allie was withstanding the Tunnel, barely. Edward inched forward until he could get close enough to grab Allie's hand.

"Erk Edward I'm slipping!" Allie exclaimed. Allie looked in despair at her hand which was barley hanging onto Edward's fingers.

"It's no use Edward!"

"Shut up! I won't let you go!" Edward said fiercely.

"Well wherever this leads we'll still end up in the same place." Allie said letting go of Ed's hand.

"Allie!" Edward, Alphonse, and Halo yelled at the same time as Allie disappeared into the Tunnel. Edward held onto the table.

"Alphonse, Halo brace yourselves were going in." Edward said letting go of the table and allowing himself to be sucked into the vortex.

"Edward!"

"Nii-sann!" Halo shook her head and looked at InuYasha, Shippo, and Kagome.

"I suggest you follow us." Halo said letting go of the wall she had been holding onto. Alphonse followed reluctantly after her.

"InuYasha we should just go in! We'll be sucked in anyways." Shippo exclaimed.

"He's right InuYasha! Maybe it leads back to the Feudal Era!" Kagome yelled.

"Damn! I hate giving in so easily!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"But I guess we have no choice!" He said letting go of the wall along with Kagome and Shippo as they were sucked into the vortex they heard a yell.

"GET YOU'RE HAND AWAY FROM MY ASS!" Halo's voice echoed from the other side of the vortex.

"Miroku." The trio said at the same time before they were sucked in.


End file.
